Falling
by lunatickboy
Summary: A story of someone new to Ivalice with a strange new power...
1. Falling Chapter 1

Falling....falling...  
  
I open my eyes. All I can see is the azure sky and a big, bright sun straight above me. I stare at it for a while. It doesn't hurt my eyes. It starts to get smaller and smaller, shrinking all the time.  
  
I flip over and watch the ground speed towards me. Scattered bands of travelers can be seen walking on the meandering roads. I'm almost to the ground. I close my eyes.  
  
I wake up. I'm face down on the dusty ground. I can hear people coming toward me. I hope they're nice people. I stand up.  
  
"Hi there!" I shout at the arriving travelers, "would you mind lending me some cloths?"  
  
The apparent leader, a knight with blonde hair and blues, cautiously approaches. "Hail, you don't speak as those from around these parts. What is your name?"  
  
"Pau...um...Janua, Janua Kukri."  
  
"An odd name as well, Janua. Well, I get a good feeling from you. All right, we'll give you some clothes, but we have no other supplies that we may spare."  
  
"That's quite all right. Everything else I need I have right here," I say, extending my right hand.  
  
"Are you a monk?"  
  
"No, but I have something better. I have decided to call it my Copy Skill. I can use this power to copy anyone's powers. It's a very useful skill."  
  
"I've never heard of this 'copy skill' before, but you're welcome to join us on our journey."  
  
"A lot of good that'll do 'im!" a voice says, popping out from the tall grasses of the Mandalia Plains. "You'll all be dead soon, anyway, and us a little richer." His comrades one by one pop out of the grasses, already surrounding the small group.  
  
"Thieves! I knew we should have been more careful! Beja, Sheron, get to our front and defend us from the front. I'll get our backs. Make sure you give the summoners enough time to cast their spells."  
  
A young man and a young woman run forward. "Yes sir!" they shout.  
  
"I feel like I should help," I say. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Hold still for a moment." I step towards him and hold out my hand. A blue beam shoots out and connects with the knight's forehead. Interesting, I think, he has mastered the monk job as well as the knight. This should do. Red streaks flow up the beam back toward me, traveling into my hand and spreading like veins. Once all the red is gone, the beam retracts back into my hand. The knight looks dazed for a second, then snaps to attention.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just used my copy skill. Don't worry, you're fine. You had better get into your position." I turn around to face the lancers and summoners. The summoners have started to chant and the first thieves are almost to the lancers. I run forward, past both the summoners and the lancers, and clenching my left hand into a tight fist. When I'm almost to the thieves I dash the right, getting the two into a straight line. I slam my fist into the ground and shout," Earth slash!" A wave of energy breaks through the ground and rushes toward the thieves, hitting both of them and knocking them out. The lancers look toward me, nod in thanks, then simultaneously jump high into the air. I turn to more pressing matters.  
  
The knight is having trouble fending off the blows from two monks, using both his sword and shield for protection. The summoners are almost done casting, but won't make it if the thieves reach them. I rush to help.  
  
I approach the closest thief from behind and punch him in the back of the head. He flips over, head first, crashing into the ground. He jumps back up and draws a mythril knife. He dashes toward me, but I anticipate his attack and block it, initiating one of my own. I punch him dead center in his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, and beginning a "repeating fist." I continue to pound him until he falls, screaming in pain. I dash forward again. The other thief, the leader, is almost to the summoners.  
  
I need not have hurried. One of the summoners opens his eyes and shouts, "Shiva!" Out of the sky came the nymph-like ice queen, sprinkling diamond dust as she flew by. The thief doesn't realize he has been attacked until it is too late, the dust cutting him into several pieces. I turn to help the knight, but the lancers have already come down upon the two monks, knocking them out.  
  
The part starts to convene in the middle of the battlefield to split the gil and equipment gotten from the battle, but I turn and walk away. As I pass by the leader, I see he has a coral sword and take it. Not bad for my first half hour in Ivalice. 


	2. Falling Chapter 2

Nobody reviewed the last chapter.... c'est la vi. This one is a little longer.  
  
  
I didn't realize just how big the Mandalia Plains are until I had to walk across them. I don't see anymore people after the fight, but I know that if I wait just fifteen minuets I will see someone coming.  
  
I decide to head toward Igros. Since I have plenty of time to spend in Ivalice, there is no hurry to see all there is to see. I know it will come in time.  
  
You may be wondering why I am making this trip, this long and arduous journey, to be on this magic continent. The answer is simple: power. My whole objective is to compile all the skills I can find and turn them into the most powerful job/class: the All Skills command. Of course, the problem is what do I do when I've acquired this skill.  
  
When I reach Igros, I decide to start by seeing the sights. At the present time, there is no way for me to gain access to those VIP's in Igros that have the harder skills to obtain, such as the Holy Knight skills. Finding Thunder God Cid would be a good idea, as copy the All Swordskills command would save a lot of time, but I do not know where he is. Something to pursue in the future.  
  
I visit Balbanes Beoulve's grave. After I clear away the fungus that has grown around his grave, I arrange a few flowers that I picked on the way. I would have bought some, but I am flat broke. I stand in silence for a while at the lonely grave.  
  
On my way out of the graveyard I see a young man, no older than 25, with short blonde hair, brown eyes, a blue blouse under a Maximillian, and a Chaos Sword sheathed at his side that would be expected of the last living Beoulve. As we pass by each other, we look into the other's eyes, and we can, for a moment, understand each other. Though I know I need his special squire skills, I decide it can wait until a later time. There is such a thing as waiting for the appropriate times.  
  
As I walk through the streets, I notice a few knights and samurai following a flower girl. I know I should stay out of it. I know it is none of my business. I know it is not a part of my quest, but unfortunately for me, my heart almost always wins out over my brain. So, I follow them.  
  
The closer I get, the more I realize what kind of trouble I have gotten myself into. These guys aren't amateurs, like the thieves were. These guys are pros. There are six of them in all, four knights and two samurai. All of them are finely outfitted with the best money can buy. Full Crystal Mail and Rune Blades for the knights, and Light Robes and Kikuichimojis for the samurai. Who knows what secondary skills they have equipped? I can tell that with my monk skills alone I cannot possibly handle all of them, but where am I going to get help, or at least more skills? I decide to just help anyway. Even if I die, the only thing I will lose is time and effort, neither of which are exhaustible resources.  
  
Once there is no one around, the knights and samurai surround the flower girl. She quickly figures out the peril she is in, though I can't say if she knows why or not.  
  
Finally, she stops and confronts them. "What do you want from me?" She shouts at them.  
  
One of the samurai, obviously the leader of the group, steps forward to speak. "Just give us the stone and no one will get hurt," he says with a grin and a snicker.  
  
"This?" She asks, pulling out a small, perfectly white sphere. It can't be a zodiac stone, it's far too small, but based on the subtle glow coming from it and the samurai's strong insistence, it must have some significance. "But my mother gave this to me. It doesn't do anything anyway, it's useless."  
  
"Hey, we just follow orders, and our orders are to bring that stone back. So, hand it over or die!"  
  
"The only one who's going to die here is you!" Someone shouts stepping out of the shadows to the left of me, drawing out the biggest sword I have ever seen, not only in length but in width, as well. He has blonde, spiky hair going every which way, weird jewelry that I suppose could pass for armor, a bangle of some kind, purple baggy pants, and a dark, nearly black, purple cloak that only covers the right half of his body.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt her either," the youngest Beoulve says, also walking out of the shadows across the way from me, pulling out his Chaos Blade.  
  
"They're not alone," I say, also stepping out of the shadows, powering up a Wave Fist I hope will be strong enough to take a few of them down.  
  
Ramza, the Beoulve, screams as he charges a knight, his sword in position to deal a massive blow. Spiky Hair starts to power up an attack, what, I don't know. I've never seen his style before. I throw my Wave Fist at the lead samurai, knocking him back into the other one.  
  
I guess Ramza is more used to fighting than I. He doesn't hesitate at all as he slices the knight clean in two, his head rolling one way and his body falling the other. I hold back my vomit and attack the samurai. They aren't as tough as they look. A few well placed punches and kicks and one of them is down for the count. The other one, the leader, turns out to be a bit tougher.  
  
I am about to copy the samurai's skills, when the leader slashes me in the back. Since all I have on are the cloths I got in my last fight, this hurt. This hurt a lot. I turned around, eyes aflame with anger, and start my deadliest move, Secret Fist. I hit the samurai with it straight in the face. He slowly falls to his knees, his eyes rolling back into his head, and his face thuds as it hits the ground. My anger expunged, I come back to my senses, and realize what I have done. I have killed a man. It's the first time I've ever done something like that. Before I just knocked them out, but now he's dead. I start to throw up while the battle rages around me.  
  
When I finally finish, everything is over. I make the motions of copying the samurai's skills, but I'm not really thinking about it. Ramza and Spiky Hair have gone to comfort the girl. I am completely forgotten. I'm fine with that. I'm used to it.  
  
I take all of the samurai's katanas and a Light Robe. I walk down the street like a zombie, just stumbling along, knocking into people and buildings. It's not until I've wandered into the dead end of an alleyway and hit the wall that I realize I'm falling.... falling. And I hit the ground, already unconscious. 


	3. Falling Chapter 3

Still.no reviews.oh well.  
  
My eyes open. It's raining. I'm all wet. That's all right. Time to find a place to stay.  
  
Igros is a big place, and there are plenty of places to stay, if you have money. Since I don't have money, I decide to stay in the cheapest place I can find. Basically, I break into someone's barn and sleep with the horses. At least it's warm and dry.  
  
Fully rested the next morning, I set out in search of that precious resource, the universally recognized form of communication, gil. There are two ways to get money in Ivalice. One is to do actual work. The other is to fight monsters and sell whatever you can get from them. Obviously, the latter would be more along the lines of what I'm looking for, so I head back into the plains. The monsters here are not difficult. With my Punch Art and Draw Out skills it is pretty easy to take down any of the measly opposition I find there. Quite frankly, I am rather disappointed. I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go. I collect what I can from my kills. Hopefully I'll be able to make some money from them.  
  
Once I'm ready to leave the plains, though, I find myself wary of going back to Igros. There is too much pain for me there, too many ghosts to face. So I head for Magic City Gariland instead. I need to add some magic skills to my repertoire anyway.  
  
Gariland is a major shock for me. Igros didn't have anything too unusual. It looked basically how I thought medieval castle town would look. Gariland, however, is entirely different. Magic seems to be infused in every building, every vendor, every cobblestone. Black Mages walk the streets in their blue robes and giant straw hats, all but the whites of their eyes hidden to the outside world. Summoners in their emerald robes and weird horn hats hurry through, picking fights with everyone they bump into. Priests quietly walk down the alleyways, avoiding crowds and generally trying not to be noticed. Time Mages walk around sullenly, watching everyone go by twice as fast. The Oracles just sit back, leaning on their staves, and snicker at them, the irony of their plight not lost on at least some of the city's many inhabitants.  
  
I head for the bazaar with the items I procured in the plains. If I thought the rest of the city was shocking, I had something else coming. The Bazaar, I found, is where you go when you have something pricey to sell. Red Panther skulls and Chocobo feathers need not apply. Merchants shout as loud as they can, always trying to get the attention of anyone and everyone walking by. The movement of the crowd is usually in one direction, making it difficult to stop and look at anything. Curious monsters line the streets, all in cages. Phoenixes sleep in their cages, blind folded Ahrimen fly around knocking into walls constantly, trained Behemoths and Dragons do their best to escape, but magical barriers and impediments stop them at every turn. Their effort is futile. It makes me sad.  
  
One particularly unscrupulous solicitor is really starting to piss me off. A middle aged Mediator is whipping a Red Chocobo. He isn't doing any good at selling it. While it is one of the rarer monsters, there just isn't a market for them like there is the larger, more powerful, not to mention more famous, monsters. The beast, clearly exhausted, is going nowhere. It's just cruel.  
  
"Hey, there's no reason to be so cruel to it!" I shout at him. "All you're doing is making it look less attractive to buy."  
  
"Shut up," the Mediator says in a gruff, gravely voice, "it's none of your business. I can treat my monsters however I want."  
  
"Well where I come from," I say, pulling out my Kikuichimoji, "there's such a crime as animal cruelty. I think someone needs to teach you how to play nice."  
  
"And where might you be from?" he asks, pulling his Romanda Gun from out his back pocket, keeping it hidden behind him.  
  
"Um. why do you want to know?" I ask, startled by the query.  
  
"I just wanted to know where to send the flowers after I kill you," he says, throwing his arm forward and shooting me in the chest about two inches above and to the left of my heart. "But then again, maybe I'll just save myself the money."  
  
I slowly fall to the ground, clutching my wound and balancing myself on my katana. He opens his gun, reloads it, and closes it. He pulls it up to my head, readying the final discharge. "You should have just minded your own goddam business."  
  
I laugh at him, coughing up a bit of blood. "Heh, you should have given my resilience a bit more credit," I say, jumping up and slicing off the hand that held his gun. He screams, unused to being on the receiving end of pain. I shove him to the ground, and he hits with a deep thud, still grasping his stub of an arm. I copy his Mediator skills and take his gun. I kick him in the ribs times, cough up a bit more blood, and then tend to the Chocobo.  
  
I perform a Chakra, healing both the Chocobo and myself completely. "You don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore," I tell the Chocobo, looking back and glaring at the downed Mediator. "He isn't going to be doing anything to anyone for a while.  
  
I get up and walk away. I wander the city's streets for a while, surprising a young couple, a Summoner and a Time Mage, and adding their skills to mine. They weren't masters, but they definitely helped. I stop at the poachers, getting what I can for my Panther skulls and Chocobo feathers, which is, surprisingly, a lot. I head to the armory next and outfit myself a little better. I make myself broke once again by buying Germinas Boots and a Circlet. The whole time that Chocobo follows me. It's really starting to annoy me. I weave through the crowds, trying to lose it, but never manage to. I cast haste on myself to out run it, but this also fails. I try and squeeze through fences to keep the Chocobo from continuing only to have it jump over the fence.  
  
Eventually I just explode at it. "Why are you following me!" I turn around and yell at it.  
  
It just cocks it's head to the side and, with a questioning look on it's face says, "W-wark?"  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" I shout, flailing around a little bit too much to deny my insanity. "Just turn around and run back home to your mommy!"  
  
It just gives me a sad look with big, teary, puppy-dog eyes and says, "Wark?"  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that," I say, my heart softening.  
  
"Wark?" it says, perking up considerably. I'm that sure if it had a tail it would be wagging it around right now.  
  
"All right, fine. You can come along. But you're going to pull your own weight!" I say, relenting as I always do to someone who looks pitiful. "Just be glad I wanted a Chocobo anyway."  
  
"Wark wark!" it shouts, running up and nuzzling against me. I scratch it behind it's ears to it's obvious pleasure.  
  
"I wonder what your name should be. How about Daedulus, do you like that?"  
  
"Wark wark!" he shouts, jumping up and down in joy.  
  
"All right then, that's your new name," I tell him. I hop onto his back, and we ride out of the city gates. 


	4. Falling Chapter 4

Okay, sorry it took so long, but I was really busy during the holidays, didn't have much time to write... you know how it is. Anyway, chapter 4, right here.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I wake up in the middle of the night. I haven't opened my eyes yet, so it takes a little while to remember where I am.  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
It's dark out. The blankets and linens feel soft on my skin. I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the soft moonlight. When all the sleep is out of my eyes, I get out of my bed and pad over to the window.  
  
The streets outside are empty, and the moonlight tosses shadows across the rooftops. It's so dark out that it almost seems as though everything has a blue tint. The wind blows fallen leaves across the cobblestone streets, making a sound similar to rain. For a moment, I have found peace.  
  
I slip back over to my bed and prepare to go back to sleep when I hear something. It's not much, just a quiet, barely audible click, but it's enough to put me on edge. All of a sudden, the once quiet room is now full of sounds: a rat scratching at the walls, the rustle of clothing, the unsheathing of a dagger, the sound of it flying through the air.  
  
I calmly reach for kikuichimoji and deflect the dagger, and the three more that soon follow it. I can sense the attacker's frustration. I pink up one of the daggers and pretend to inspect it for a while, waiting for the next attack. It never comes.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that your skills are as sharp as I've heard," a young woman's voice says, drawing closer.  
  
I put down kikuichimoji and reach to the bedside table for my still warm chai. I pick up the cup and take a sip, pinky up and eyes closed. At the same time, the woman saunters over up next to me and slides her hand across my far shoulder to the one near her. I pretend to ignore her, but in reality I'm thinking, wow, she has soft hands! I put down the cup, but keep my eyes closed. She ruffles my hair with her hand and kisses up my neck before I gently push her away. I can feel the anger in her eyes burning into mine. I still haven't opened my eyes.  
  
I spring them open and take a good look at her. A glance tells me she's a dancer, but a closer inspection reveals much more. She has short, jet black hair, at about three inches above shoulder length. She has sharp, almond shaped brown eyes, an Irish kind of nose, and small, but pursed, pink lips. She has a small and thin, almost frail looking body. What strikes me most about her body is how long it is and how flat but strong her stomach looks.  
  
She shrugs off her anger in a moment, not used to the challenge of a failed seduction, but obviously tenacious enough to try again. She gives me a 120- watt smile, but in her eyes I can still see she's coldly calculating her next move.  
  
"Well, I can see you're not going to be taken so easily, my friend," she says.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask her bluntly.  
  
"Wha...what? How dare you ask me that!?" she screams, once again enraged. "I come here to try and-"  
  
"Save it," I say, cutting her off. "Just get out. I need to sleep."  
  
"I am not leaving!" she says, crawling into bed beside me. "If you want to sleep," she says, her voice becoming sultry," it's going to have to be with me."  
  
"Fine, I won't sleep," I say, getting dressed. I grab kikuichimoji and walk out. I see, but ignore, her exasperated face.  
  
I walk out into the hall, looking around and wondering what to do. I start to walk out when she runs out of the room and shouts to my back, "Don't you even want to know my name?"  
  
"No," I say, without turning around. She runs in front of me and walks backward as I continue to walk forward.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna tell ya anyway. The name's Phariseas Krakow," she says, extending her hand to be shaken. "Call me Phare."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I say. "I think I've made it pretty clear that I don't care, and yet you're still following me. What do you want with me?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asks, biting her fore fingernail, getting all flirty again.  
  
"Well, I gotta tell ya, I think you're a bad little girl who's plotting something." I say, grabbing her wrists and holding them up. "And you know what else? I don't want to know what you're doing," I say, throwing her wrists down. "So stop following me!" I storm off, out of the hotel.  
  
"Fine!" she shouts after me, rubbing her wrists, "See if I care if something bad happens!" She curses under her breath then goes back in the room.  
  
By the time I get to the stable to get Daedalus I've calmed down quite a bit. Since I still don't know what to do with myself, I slowly ride Daedalus around Dorter. Even though Dorter is a big city, there doesn't seem to be very much activity at night. Then again, it is pretty late, but that doesn't explain the utter lack of noise around me.  
  
What that Phariseas girl said isn't making it any easier to lower my already nervous heart, either. It seemed as though she knew something was going to happen and was trying to keep me away from it. In fact, I'm almost sure of it. Now the only question is what, and why doesn't she want me there.  
  
As I pass by an alley, I see a glow coming from around a corner in the alley. Being of an inquisitive nature, I tie Daedalus to a lamppost and head down the alley.  
  
By the time I get halfway to the corner, my feeling of unease have greatly intensified, but by now curiosity has gotten the better of me. I know if I don't see what's happening I'll have an aneurism thinking about it.  
  
When I get to the end I realize why I felt such a great unease. Five summoners in black and gray robes, instead of the usual green, stand in a circle with a pentacle of chalk connecting them. Four gold lamps with fires of sage from Zeklaus burn brightly in a square around them. Their bodies seem to be faintly glowing a very dark red. All of these signs bring me to one conclusion: they're summoning something very powerful, and it isn't going to be a soft and fuzzy Moogle.  
  
All my instincts tell me to run, to flee before whatever it is that's coming squashes me like a little bug. But there's just one part of me, one very tiny part, calling out something the rest of me doesn't want to hear: if whatever pops up is as powerful as I think it will be, I will have a rare chance to absorb that power and make it my own. Of course, this tiny voice quickly turned into a loud roar, like a tidal wave about to break. Suddenly, my mind is awash with plots to copy whatever the summoners pull here.  
  
As I look up from my plotting, I realize that the summoners are almost done chanting. A dark violet cylinder of light has arisen from the ground in the center. Words written in a language I am not familiar with glowing from the ground where none had been before. They are written in concentric circles, but touch neither the pentacle nor the cylinder.  
  
As the summoners continue chanting they each pull out stones that shine brightly, each a different color: one red, one yellow, one blue, one green, one violet. They each point their respective stones at the cylinder, and, once their arms are fully extended, beams of the same color as the stones shoot out towards the cylinder. Once they hit, the cylinder they spread out, looking much like veins in a leaf. As the veins connect, they turn bright white and then black. A cracking sound is heard and the cylinder shatters, falling to the ground, fading away, and revealing the demon called to this world.  
  
Quite frankly, this is more terrifying than anything I have ever done, seen, or even heard of. The flames in the gold lamps have gone out, and the area is lit, albeit poorly, by only the monster's emerald eyes. I can't see much, but there is one thing that I can, and that is what terrifies me the most. It is a huge sword, the strangest sword I have ever seen. It looks like a bon fire that has been flattened so as to be effective at slashing. It is made of the blackest iron, as black as the darkest midnight. But what scares me the most is the gleam coming from the sapphire embedded in the bottom of the hilt. It is the coldest thing I have ever felt. It makes it feel as though there is no sun, the world is cold and barren place, and hope is only a fantasy, a myth made up long ago in a sad, vain attempt to amuse children.  
  
All thoughts of copying this demons powers have fled from my mind, as well as courage from my heart, and strength from my muscles. It is all I can do just to stay standing.  
  
For several minuets nothing happens. The summoners, as well as the demon, are all standing motionless. The summoners are in awe of what they perceive to be their creation.  
  
One of the summoners steps forward to talk to the demon, but before his first foot falls, he is struck down by the demon's sword. It was so fast I could barely tell that it had happened. The first summoner's death starts a chain reaction. Within seconds, all of them have been struck down. The demon's eyes fade, and all the light from the area is gone.  
  
Now I am truly terrified. Not only can I not see, but I can't hear anything but my breathing. I usually have an excellent sense of direction, but in the all consuming darkness I am completely disoriented.  
  
Suddenly, the lamps flare back to life and burn even brighter than before. The demon is in the same position as he was before, but I would guess he transformed in some way. Though I still get that cold feeling from him, I don't feel as terrified as before.  
  
My strength and wits return to me, and I pull away from my hiding place to hopefully escape unnoticed. I turn to go, and behind me the demon has appeared. I didn't even see him move.  
  
Now he is dressed elegantly, like a noble. He wears armor made of fine silver with a black moon engraved over where his heart would be, if he had one. What were once frightening eyes are now merely cold, green ones that seem to have a faint glow, like mako. His hair is trimmed fairly short and is the same color as his armor. A sword, a fairly normal looking one, hangs at his side. While not one for monochromatic dressing, even I must admit he looks good. Terrifying, but good.  
  
He moves around me, slowly, silently, merely watching me. I am once again frozen. Though I have a great urge to run, I resist. I know that if I show even some small sign of weakness I am dead.  
  
"Well," he says, "how did you like my christening ceremony? Though it is a bit, how do you humans say, over the top, I have always found flashy entrances a must." He continues circling me. "I must admit, I am surprised that you haven't yet run away. Most people would have run away right when they first saw me. But you...ah, I sense something different from you. A strange power, an otherworldly aura. Yes, you are definitely not from this plane of existence. We're both strangers in a strange land. That makes up practically brothers! Albeit brothers who are strangers, but brothers none the less!"  
  
Though I still have a chill sup my spine, his airy attitude has loosened me up a bit. More than that, though, it confuses me. He just killed the five people, the five people responsible for bringing him here, no less, but now we are suddenly brothers? And how can he tell I have the copy skill? When in doubt, I follow my instincts, and my instincts say not to trust him.  
  
"Come," he says grabbing my arm and putting his in mine, "let's go have a drink to celebrate out new friendship! By the way, I didn't catch your name. What is it, pray tell?"  
  
"Janua Bakura," I say, with my best believable, fake, friendly smile.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Janua! My name is Sir Orcus, Luitenant Commander of the Lucav army. Now that we know each other, it's time for those drinks!" He cheerily pulls me toward the end of the alley, and I can't help but think one thing: how do I always manage to get myself into these things? 


	5. Falling Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! Okay, usual stuffs about ownership and what not. Constructive criticism appreciated. Thank you! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
We go back to the Inn where my room is. I haven't gone upstairs to see if that girl is still there. I'm not sure why.  
  
The place is called The Golden Goose Pub and Singing Harp Inn, with the Inn on the second floor. The pub is exactly as one might think it would be. It's dark inside, and a thin layer of smoke floats at the top of the room. Candles, lit in various places, dimly illuminate the room. We're sitting in a booth off in the corner.  
  
"So," I say, "what were you doing before you came here?"  
  
"I was on the run, actually," Orcus says, sipping his drink. "There's a lot of turmoil in the army right now. A lot of soldiers, especially the officers, are upset with the Generals. Most believe they're being too active in trying to revive Bloody Angel," He continues, twirling the alcohol in his glass. "If they keep going so fast, someone's going to figure it out and at least try to stop them."  
  
"I bet," I say.  
  
He lifts his glass and looks at a candle through the liquid. "They all think they're immortal, especially with those human's minds corrupting them. It'll be a rude awakening when they're defeated and shoved back through those stupid crystals."  
  
"The Holy Stones," I mutter.  
  
"Yeah, those things. Powerful little stones. Only way they can get through to this realm, incidentally, even if it is through such a troublesome medium.  
  
"And what about you? You seem like you're wandering. Could you be running from something, as well?"  
  
"Not all those who wander are lost," I say.  
  
"An excellent point, but what are you wandering for, then?"  
  
"Well," I say, pausing to formulate my thoughts, "like you said, I'm from another dimension and just looking to use what little power I have."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." The door to the bar opens and closes. It's too dim to see who it is, but the new arrival approaches the bar.  
  
"Give it a try," Orcus says. "I'm sure I'll figure it out."  
  
The new arrival talks to the bartender, who points to our booth. The new guy turns around and walks toward us. I watch all of this from the corner of my eye.  
  
"I think we have trouble," I say. Orcus turns around and looks. His face is expressionless, but from his body language I can tell what he's thinking. As he sees the figure he freezes, just for a second, and then his body regains it's fluidity.  
  
Orcus turns back around and finishes his drink, slamming the glass onto the table. I look over his shoulder to examine the man approaching. He's wearing a shrine knight's armor. I see a few strands of silver hair falling out of his green hood. Though I can see the outline of a sword through his forest green robes, he doesn't walk like he knows how to use it.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the General's enforcers. We in the service call them hunters. They track down and try to kill deserters. Usually it's an easy job, but it's rare that such a high-ranking officer as me deserts. Poor bastard doesn't even know what's about to hit him."  
  
"Are you Sir Orcus?" the shrine knight asks when he arrives.  
  
"Well, it's a possibility, but the answer depends on who wants to know," Orcus says.  
  
The shrine knight reaches into his robes. I grab my kikuichimoji, more by instinct than thought, but instead of pulling out his sword he draws out a scroll and unfurls it.  
  
"It has been declared that Sir Orcus, Lieutenant Commander of the Fifth Division of The Lucavi Army, shall be executed on sight for the crimes of treason against Altima and Desertion. So it has been decided," he says, rolling up the scroll, replacing it in his robes and drawing out a rune blade, "and so it shall be done." The shrine knight launches himself at Orcus. He holds the blade high over his head, preparing for a powerful blow.  
  
Orcus looks unimpressed. As the blade is about to cut his silver hair, he swats the blade away, knocking both it and it's wielder across the room. The bartender watches all of this from his post behind the bar, but doesn't seem to be afraid or even shocked. He just keeps cleaning the same glass over and over.  
  
"Did you really think I would fall that easily, kid?" Orcus says. "I'm an officer in the Lucavi Army! Some young punk like you isn't going to beat me."  
  
"Well," the shrine knight says, using his sword as an aid to stand up, "I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it." He snaps his fingers, and two beams of light come from the roof of the bar. When the beams retract, Altima Demons have taken their place. Orcus stands up and holds his hand out from his side. As he does, his sword materializes right in his hand, and his eyes glint the same red color as when I first saw him.  
  
One of the Altima Demons comes forward and slashes at Orcus with his claws, while the other begins charging a spell. The shrine knight gathers himself together and comes at Orcus again.  
  
I watch all of this, still sitting in the booth, with a sort of detached fascination. The shrine knight seems to have gone totally berserk, while Orcus seems very calm and collected. I guess that's what separates the soldiers from the warriors, though.  
  
Orcus slashes through the air, cutting the shrine knight in half, but twisting the blade so that he hits the Demon with the flat of his blade. This sends the Demon flying, while Orcus advances on the next one.  
  
My feeling of detachment is erased. The Demon knocked away by Orcus is hurtling toward me at an alarming rate. I pull out my kikuichimoji in time to lessen the impact, but the katana shatters in my hand from the extreme forces put upon it. I still get smashed into the wall, but it hurts less than the full impact would have.  
  
As I pull myself to my feet, I see that the Altima Demon has as well. While they look ugly enough without being hurt, the shards from my shattered blade have embedded themselves in his face making it ten times worse. He does not look happy about this. He rushes toward me, claws ready to strike.  
  
Being weaponless, I do what comes naturally in such an oh-shit situation; I put my hands up, as if that will stop the 650 pounds of unholy flesh flying toward me.  
  
Half a moment later, I realize that it had. My instincts have once again served me well by automatically using my copy skill. Everything around us had stopped, which is odd. Usually everything just slows down a bit. While I would like to explore the voluminous amount of information here, I decide instead to just get the goods and run.  
  
I start to copy the Demon's dark magic skills, but something goes wrong. Instead of just copying the skills, I start to copy everything in the Demon's mind. I try to stop it, but I'm stuck now. Instead of just having looked around, now all of that information is etched in my brain.  
  
When the connection finally severs, the Demon falls to the floor, turns to stone, and crumbles. I have a massive headache. It feels like my head is about to explode. I fall to my knees, almost passing out. Images flash through my mind's eye. Images of dark violet bursts of light shooting up from below people, leaving only ashes as they pass. Images of people's faces being slashed off by large, white claws. Suddenly, I have seen and heard, known and felt, everything the Demon had. I know his name was Dawson.  
  
Orcus grabs the other Altima Demon by the forehead and recites a spell under his breath. He lets go and steps back. The Demon is once again enveloped in light and, this time, taken away. Orcus turns around and starts toward me. He opens his hand and his sword disappears.  
  
"What happened to you," he says, looking at all of the debris.  
  
I explain to him what happened, including what happened with my copy skill.  
  
"So, you killed him? Why? What was the point?" he says.  
  
"Well, it's not like I meant to," I say defensively, but with a glimmer of anger. "I don't know what happened."  
  
"How could you kill him?" Orcus continues ranting, apparently not having heard what I said. "He was just a soldier! He didn't ask to be here."  
  
"If he was a soldier then he knew the risks involved."  
  
"You still didn't have to kill him!" Orcus shouts.  
  
"It was an accident!" I shout back.  
  
"Yeah well-" he starts to say, but is cut off by a light surrounding me. I can see he's still talking, but I can't hear him. Over Orcus' shoulder I see Phariseas peeking out from the stairwell to the second floor, shaking her head.  
  
The beam of light gets so bright that I can't see. I cover my eyes to block out the brightness. I feel the wood beneath me disappear. At first I think I'm going to fall, but then I feel something else start to materialize beneath me. It feels cold and hard, but rough. It must be stone.  
  
I uncover my eyes to inspect my surroundings and am instantly hit by panic. I am surrounded by many Archaic Demons. They must be as shocked as I am because for a few minuets nothing happens. We all just stay frozen, me staring up at them, and them staring down at me.  
  
Then I feel myself being lifted up and punched in the kidneys. I double over, but I am prevented from falling by a Demon, who hefts me onto his shoulder and starts taking me somewhere.  
  
For a long while all I can feel is the pain from the hits to my kidneys and my still throbbing head. Once the pain from my sides is gone and my headache dulls, I look up to see where I am. It's a castle of some sort, with torches hanging from stone walls. A crimson carpet lines the floors. I hear a door open as I am taken into a room from the hallway. Based on the books that sit on the shelves covering every wall, I would guess I am in a library.  
  
The demon puts me down gently and points to an oak table surrounded by chairs. "Wait here," he says, in language I have never heard before but somehow know. His voice is deep and velvety, but very harsh. He exits and shuts the double doors behind him.  
  
I walk up to one of the shelves and take a look at the books. Many of them are on the art of war, some are on ancient magicks, but all of them are in a language that I know is the same as what the Demon spoke. I pull out one on the ancient magicks and sit down at the table.  
  
The book appears to be on how to give properties to things that ordinarily don't have them. It seems almost alchemical in nature. It describes many things, like how to animate machines and how to create airships, but what attracts my attention is the chapter on how to combine magic. The introduction describes a process by which you can take one magic, say cure, and combine it with another, say haste, to make a new spell, something like regen. It also describes similar processes for skills.  
  
I've finished three quarters of the chapter before I hear the doors open and a deep, soft voice say, "Welcome to my castle." I look up and am shocked, and a little afraid, by whom I see.  
  
"I," The figure says, "am Velious." 


	6. Falling Chapter 6

Once again, sorry for the delays, but I've been really busy lately with school and work, and actually doing stuff on the weekends instead of just playing video games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter. Reviews appreciated.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Though I am shocked, I cannot help but feel a sense of awe at the sight of Velious. Though there is a sense of foreboding about him, there is also an aura of solemnity as well. Through his eyes, which are as black as the devils heart, I can sense feeling burning inside of him.  
  
"So, young warrior, you have met one of my rouge officers," Velious says, sitting down across from me in a special chair made to accommodate his four arms. "What did you think of him?"  
  
I close the book and lean back. "Well, once I got used to the fact that he's a demon, I found him quite charming," I say, leaning an elbow on the arm of my chair, propping my head up on a fist. "I was still on edge whenever he was around, though. He's just too powerful. Not to mention when I first saw him he was slaughtering the summoners who brought him to my world."  
  
"Yes, he did sometimes have a penchant for going berserk with the power we had given him. I sometimes wondered if it was too much, but he usually handles it well so we let it slide. And what about you? Do you think you could handle that power?"  
  
"Well I don't have it, so what does it matter?"  
  
"What if I told you it is well within your grasp? All you would have to do is one little favor for me."  
  
"Sounds like you want me to sell my soul to the devil."  
  
"In a manner of speaking, you would be," he says, standing up and circling the table, "But, you would get the power first, and, once you've done my favor, you will be released from any obligations."  
  
"And what would I have to do," I ask skeptically with a snort, "kill Orcas."  
  
"Yes," he says bluntly. I guess you shouldn't expect the devil to be subtle.  
  
"And how would you expect me to do that. Hell, we might as well save everyone a bunch of time and I can just kill myself."  
  
Velious gives a hearty laugh. "Please Mr. Kukri, I understand that presently you could never beat Orcus," he chuckles," but after the show you put on with my Altima Demon, you cannot tell me you never will be able to."  
  
"Well," I say, "maybe I could, but it would take a long time to find that much power. Surely more time than both you and I have."  
  
"Are you so sure? Do you think it couldn't be right in front of you, all around you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All these books have been memorized. I know everything in them. I know the text, word for word. I know everything one could ever wish to. Did you think I wouldn't offer myself for your so called copy skill?" I'm a bit taken aback that he knows about my skill, seeing as I've told nearly no one about it. I don't let my surprise show, though. "That is a novel skill, by the way. Most original of all I've seen. And I have seen a lot."  
  
"Well, even you must admit, that would be quite an unconventional tactic."  
  
"How so?" he asks, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and you and Orcus are surely enemies now."  
  
"Wait, how could he be my enemy? I haven't done anything to him. Hell, I even fought on his side!"  
  
"That is true, but did you not realize that Orcus did not kill the Altima Demon he fought? All he did was send him back here, completely unharmed. Rather nice of him, really. That was one of the reasons why he was one of out best officers, he genuinely cared for his soldiers. He avoided putting them in danger whenever possible. When you killed that Demon, you instantly got on his bad side.  
  
"He knows you're here right now, too. He knows exactly what we're talking about, and he knows exactly what I'm saying. He knows it is all true, and he knows, just as I do, that you shall accept my offer. And even if you didn't, he wouldn't be able to trust you anymore. He would just assume you did, and, quite frankly, you do not have any choice." He has come back around to his chair and sits down. His black eyes stare into mine as I contemplate his offer.  
  
I know he's right. I really don't have any other choice. And, anyway, who cares if this guy wants me to knock off some other guy. The reasons behind it are none of my business. And what about his skills? That's why I'm here isn't it? Shouldn't I grasp this rare and great opportunity?  
  
I put my hands face down on the table and stand up. "Okay," I say, relenting, "how do you want to do this?"  
  
Velius, too, stands up, a smile flowing onto his face. "Excellent. I knew you would listen to reason. Just start doing whatever it is you do. I will take care of the rest."  
  
I lift my right hand and point the palm towards Velius. The familiar blue beam snakes out and twists its way toward him. When it connects it feels like my brain is being sucked through the beam. When I get all the way through, it feels as if I'm floating in space, right above a swirling black hole.  
  
I look down and start to file away everything I find: skills, spells, secrets lost long ago. I start to reach into one area when I hear Velius' voice in my head.  
  
"I did not say I would give you unrestricted access. This is one of those places I will ask you not to go." Not wanted to piss off the demon of demons, I pull back. When I finish copying everything I can, I head back towards the entrace. As I travel back through the beam, I can see through the walls into the study. I watch myself draw closer, eyes glazed over as if focusing on some sad, distant memory.  
  
Suddenly I am back in my body, and I fall back into my chair, exhausted. My head feels like it is going to explode. Velius walks over to me, just staring. "Don't worry. I know it is a lot to take in all at once, especially since it took me millenia to learn all of it, but I have no doubt you will be fine." He looks towards the door briefly the looks back down. "We will transport you back to your world now." An Altima Demon comes in and picked my up out of my chair. "So long, Mr. Kukri. I have held up my end of the bargain. Now it is time for you to make good on yours." As the door to Velius' study closes, I black out.  
  
When I come to, the beam of light transporting me back to my my original dimension is pulling away. I'm back in the Golden Goose bar, except everything is in ashes. I'm surprised that the building itself survived. The bartender looks up as I enter, then goes back to cleaning everything up.   
  
"You're friend sure tore things up. He was really angry when you left," he says.  
  
"Yeah," I say, trying to stand up, but all of my muscles are so sore I only manage to struggle to my knees, then fall back down. I'm lying face down, ass in the air, struggling to get up.  
  
"Oh my God!" I hear a young woman's voice behind me. Footsteps run up to me, and I feel small, dainty hands trying to pull me up. She gets me into a sitting position and runs around in front of me. As she kneels down to inspect me, I realize that it is Phare who is helping me.   
  
"I told you something bad would happen," she says, pulling out a silk handkerchief and dabbing it on my face. "I mean, just look what happened to this poor mans bar!"  
  
"Don't you worry about me, ma'am," the bartender says, walking over to where we are and wiping his hands on his apron. "I'll have this place good as new in no time."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," I say.  
  
"Come on," Phare says, pulling me up by me shoulders, semi-carrying me. She walks towards the stairs, then looks over her shoulder and says, "Sorry to just leave you, but he needs some attention."  
  
"That's no problem, ma'am. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make sure you two aren't disturbed," he says with a wink."  
  
"Hey! It's not like that!" I shout at him as Phare carries me up the stairs to the inn, back to my room.  
  
The room is dark, that same blue hue pervading everything. The light is rapidly growing, the rising sun starting to shine through the window. She lays me on the bed and takes off my shirt, revealing many a bruise. "Wow, they really did a number on you," she says, walking over to the water bowl and wetting a cloth.  
  
"Yeah, well, I doubt it's what you think." She pulls the cloth out of the bowl, the water running off carrying a red tint.  
  
"Really? What happened then? Did he send you back to the Lucavi?" She asks, walking over to the bed.  
  
"Not exactly," I say, sitting up. I look down and see all the blood coming from wounds I didn't know I had. I reach down and pull a splinter of my kikuichimoji out of my leg with a grunt. What a waste of a perfectly good sword. "They somehow pulled me there."  
  
"What? How?" I tell her the whole story as she bandages me. "Wow," she says, finishing my bandages. "So, you absorbed an Altima Demon into yourself?"  
  
"I guess. I mean, it's not like anyone's really explained it all to me."  
  
"I can see how you look a little more like them now than you did before. Your hair's much more black, and your eyes are now a really bright, almost glowing, green."  
  
"Really?" I say, with a kind of chuckle. "I always wanted glowing green eyes. Mark a true soldier, you know."  
  
"Well, to have taken what you did, you're definitely a trooper."  
  
"Hey thanks. I really appreciate all the help, but if you wouldn't mind, my head really hurts and I just want to go to sleep. So, please, just get the hell out."  
  
"Hey!" she shouts, jumping to her feet. "You can't just kick me out! Anyway, you must want to test out your new powers. I could help."  
  
"No, actually. Like I said, I just want to go to sleep right now."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm," she says, crawling over the bed, lying belly down next to me. "I can make you get some real good sleep," she says with a purr.  
  
"Just go away!" I say in a huff, turning away from her.  
  
"Well, you're no fun," she says, propping herself up on her knees and giving me a pout. The new risen sun is finally making its entrance through the window behind her, making it look like she has a halo. "Anyway, I don't care if you are or not. I don't have a room, and I need to sleep somewhere. Wouldn't you like it to be with you?"  
  
"No," I say to her without turning to face her. Lying on my side like this hurts my ribs, but I continue anyway.  
  
"Yeah, well, tough," she says, climbing between the sheets next to me.  
  
My heart starts to quicken as I feel her toss and turn behind me, but I steadfastly remain still and keep my eyes shut. After a while she finally falls asleep, and my heart returns to its normal pace. I turn back over onto my back and breath a little easier as pressure is relieved off my ribs.  
  
I'm almost about to fall asleep when I feel her start to toss and turn again. I give a frustrated sigh and turn back away from her. It looks like she's about to fall asleep again, so I turn onto my back again. She flops over once more, this time she drapes an arm over my chest, facing me. She finally sits still and I just let her. Thank God! I think to myself.  
  
We both just lay still, and, after a long, exhausting night, I finally fall asleep.  
Once again, reviews/constructive critcizism appreciated. Thank you. 


	7. Falling Chapter 7

She's gone. I wake up... and she's gone. Along with all of my stuff. No gil, no swords, no robes, no clothes. Nothing. I have to start again from square one.  
  
The worst part, though, is that I have to buy more clothes, at least. This isn't usually a problem, but being naked and having to buy clothes is quite tricky, especially when you don't have any money. And then there's the problem of paying the bill. The destruction of the tavern didn't come cheaply. If I had a tumor, I'd name it Marla.  
  
So, like any self-respecting naked man with an incredible collection of powers, I do the only sensible thing. I run away, quickly and quietly. This is made amazingly easy with the use of my new teleportation powers. Unfortunately my lack of experience with it keeps me from going far, but then again I don't really need to go that far.  
  
At first I only manage to go a few feet, but after a bit of practice it gets easier and easier. Soon I get myself down to the alley below my window. It's almost dark out, dark enough that I can hide in the building's shadows, but still light enough for me to see into the street.  
  
I sneak farther down the alley and peer around the corner. I can hear footsteps but don't see anyone approaching. I pull back and lean against the brick wall of the Golden Goose, closing my eyes and sighing in defeat. I open my eyes to start sneaking off when...  
  
"AGH!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry to frighten you, but I wasn't sure if you were alive or not," a rather portly knight whose huge face lay inches in front of mine tells me. "This may be Dorter, but a naked man leaning against a wall is still an odd sight."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," I say," I guess I'll just be moving along then-"  
  
I start to walk off when he stops me.  
  
"Wait, why are you naked? After all, as a Knight of Dorter it is my job to keep these streets safe, and you have to admit a naked man just walking down the street is pretty suspicious." The little cogs in my brain start to turn, searching in vain for an excuse.  
  
"Heh Heh, well, about that, you see..."  
  
"Wait, let me guess, you were at the inn, sharing a room with a girl, and now she's made off with all your stuff?"  
  
"YES!" I shout in surprise. "Yes, that's exactly what happened!"  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, I hear that all the time." He pulls out his sword and motions for me to follow him. "C'mon, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in." I look down dejectedly and start to follow his commands.  
  
Damn, I think to myself, that's the last thing I need right now is to get arrested. Wait why am I listening to what he's telling me to do? I can take him in one hot minute.  
  
"Sorry about this," I say, turning around and simultaneously grabbing his forehead. I feel his memories enter me through my palm, but, predictably, there is nothing new I can learn from him. I push him back towards the alley, but I must've underestimated my strength, because he goes flying back, breaking some of the bricks where I had just leaned.  
  
Whoops, I think, going to have to be more careful. I turn around and take a few steps toward the edge of town when I remember that I'm still naked. Stopping and taking a quick look around to ensure no one saw the events that had taken place, I quickly run back to the knight and start to take his clothes and armor. As I do so I rip off any sort of insignias I can find, trying to ensure my ability to blend in.  
  
Now better equipped and a lot less noticeable, I head towards Zirekile Falls. Unfortunately, because of my current lack of money, I can't get my old chocobo from the inn. Time to get a new one.  
  
I trudge along the trails, searching for the little monsters. I come to a familiar bridge when I hear the clack of boots behind me. I quickly run down the bank of the river and hide in the water, and not a moment too soon. Moments after I'm submerged to my eyes a troop of knights wearing the symbol of the Hokuten marches over the bridge. They look fresh from the academy. Behind them is another knight that appears to be much more experienced, probably the commander.  
  
"Halt!" the commander shouts when they reach the far side of the bridge. "All right. Fan out ahead and look for them, they couldn't have gotten far." The troops spread along the trail ahead. The commander comes back towards the bridge and starts looking around. He picks up a few stones, throwing them behind him after a few seconds examination.  
  
"As I suspected, no valuable evidence. We must be dealing with some real pros here. Still, how disappointing. By the way, were you planning on staying in there the whole day?" he say's turning towards my hiding spot. "I understand that the water this time of year is rather cold."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is," I say, water cascading off of my armor as I stand up in the shallow water. "My armor's probably going to rust now, too." I look down at my now wet person and shake my head.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," the knight says, going back to his inspection. "It's not like you bought them."  
  
"How can you tell?" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Well, not many people walk around in Dorter Knight's armor stripped of it's insignia. Still, you can get away with it," he says, turning back to me with a smile," not many people outside of the city care about local knights."  
  
I trudge up the bank towards him, matching his smile with my own. "Janua Kukri, at your service, sir Hokuten," I say, introducing myself and extending a hand.  
  
"Sir Varial Oxnard, Commander of the Tenth Squad of Hokuten. I won't ask how you came about that uniform, as it is none of my business, but I will have to ask what you do that would require such an acquisition."  
  
"Well, you could say I'm a World Traveler, Adventurer, Explorer, and occasional mercenary. Really, I just do what I need to get by. My dress can be blamed on a lady who took advantage of my trust by deciding she fancied my things more than she fancied me."  
  
"Yes, I've heard that story many times before, and I have learned that most of the time it's true. Based on that, may I assume that you are also at a lack of funds?"  
  
"Indeed, you may. My lady friend did not decide to restrict herself merely to my clothes and armament."  
  
"Well, then I have a job for you. You see, not too long ago, a small band of people came through here, including the brother of my captain, a Holy Knight, and her charge. We have been sent to retrieve them, though most of all the Holy Knight and her charge."  
  
"VIP's, huh?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. Now, since you seem to be such an experienced man I was wondering if you might help us in tracking them. You see, the last team caught up with them right around here, but they managed to escape and are currently heading in an unknown direction. We don't know what their motives are, either, so it's hard to say where they would go. All we do know is they didn't go back to Dorter. Other than that, they could have gone anywhere."  
  
"Well," I say, having taken in all of this information, "my ability to help you all depends on your ability to help me."  
  
"I can offer you 2000 gil for any clues to might have, and anything after that is certainly negotiable."  
  
"Sounds good. Do you mind if I get a little more background first?"  
  
"Of course, what do you need to know?"  
  
"How about if we do this the fast way," I say, walking up to him, grinning at his confused expression. "This, as they say, is something I learned in the Orient." He gives me a confused look, but n moments I am looking through his mind for anything that might be useful. It's like picking through a flea market: most of the stuff is crap, but once in a while you find that one really nice gem, and Varial has quite a diamond in the rough. Though not extraordinarily surprised, I am happy to learn that not only is he a knight, but he's also a Holy Knight. I quickly copy all the skills he has, though I am a little upset that he can only offer a few of the skills. Still, it's better than nothing, and now I can go about mastering it myself. I also scan his mind for useful information, but finding none, I return to the real world.  
  
I pull my hand back, and he stumbles backward a step, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Wow, that was certainly odd."  
  
"You get used to it," I reply with a shrug.  
  
Without warning, a death cry comes from the forest ahead.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
I always hated that weird sound people make when they die here, flashes through my mind before more cries are heard.  
  
"My men!" Varial cries before running further along the path.  
  
How do I get myself into these things, I think to myself before following him.  
  
As I enter a clearing I hear a bow twang, an arrow zip, and another cry of pain as a man's soul leaves his body.  
  
"Bastards!" I hear to my right, and, turning, see Varial pushing a squire that he had run through off of his sword, his face turned toward the other attackers. He rushes towards them, shield first. A few more arrows twang from their bows, but this time hit only the steel of Varial's shield.  
  
I turn back to the fallen squire and recognize the black lion of Goltana's Nanten and think to my self, I wonder if Goltana really does want to start a war. Well, at least he's proactive.  
  
I pull out my sword and turn toward the fray surrounding Varial in time to see him raise his sword, calling forth a Stasis Sword, and stopping all the attacks from around him. Leaving the front line stopped, he runs to take care of the archers behind them. I pull out my sword and read my own holy attack when, out of the corner of my eye, I see a lance coming at me from the left.  
  
I teleport just in time to dodge the attack and end up behind my assailant. I raise my sword and call down my own Stasis Sword. The holy power surrounds my enemy then shatters cutting through his armor in several places.  
  
"Heh, I bet you think you've got me, don't you, Holy Knight?" he asks, coughing up a little blood, which he wipes away with his gauntlet.  
  
"Yes, yes I do, but I'm not a Holy Knight."  
  
"That's too bad," He says, straightening up, lowering the visor of his helmet, and raising his lance, "because I'm a Holy Lancer, and you don't stand a chance against me." I can hear his chuckle behind the polished steel of his visor, see his eyes flashing with glee, and almost feel his devious smirk. He rushes toward me, sharp end of the lance first. The sun gleams off of the tip, and, using both hands, I smack it away with my sword. He pulls it back before thrusting it back towards me. It glances my armor as I dodge to the right. He continues forward, following his lance, and I take the opportunity to slash at him. Anticipating my move he spins the shaft of his lance around, deflecting my blade. I'm knocked back for just a second, and he takes advantage of the moment. "Heavenly spirit, hear my cry, protect me from evil, and vanquish my foe...Spirit Shock!" A ball of white light immediately shot down towards me, energy streaming off of it, jerking down the sky like lightning. I feel a tingle in my head and feet and think, Ooooo, that feels kind of weird, before the ball bears down upon me, sending me flying into the trees 20 feet behind.  
  
I get up onto all fours and shake my head clear, looking up to see what's happened. The knights that Varial stopped before have unfrozen and are heading toward him, but since he's dispatched the archers already I don't see why he would need my help. I turn toward the Holy Lancer in time to see a fine point of steel rushing towards my head. More from instinct than an actual reaction I'm some how once again teleported behind him again. Seeing a hole in his armor, just at the base of his neck, the bottom of his helmet, I thrust my sword forward with all my power. The blade hits just the right spot, exiting the other side with a veritable rain of blood. I reach forward and grab his head to shove him off, but I lose control and instead enter his mind.  
  
The normally bright expanse of the mind is now dim, and quickly fading. I run through, looking for an exit. It's amazing the things you seen when you aren't just looking for valuables. The secrets and deceits of a single person can be amazing. Especially of soldiers. I pass by this one's training, and learn that the only reason he made it to the level of Holy Lancer was because he was...intimate...shall we say...with the secretary of admittance. I copy his Holy Lancer skill, then rush on farther.  
  
I'm almost to the end when I run by something useful. I jog backwards, searching for what it was that I saw: the Lancer's briefing before coming here. I finally find it, jogging in place as I quickly memorize what information they have, then continue on.  
  
At the end of his life I finally find the exit. I see what he saw just before I killed him. I saw his thoughts. It's creepy really. I quickly brush it off and leave.  
  
I finish shoving him off, then turn to inspect the rest of the battle. Bodies lay everywhere, and Varial and I are the only two left standing. He's going around and trying to revive his fallen comrades, mostly with no success. I walk over to him and he looks up at me with a smile.  
  
"And where did a world traveler pick up the skills of a Holy Knight?"  
  
"Same place I got the Knight's uniform, wherever I found it, wherever I found it," I say with a smile.  
  
"Well, wherever you got it, I could use some more men like you. These guys are greener than the grass they lay on. I questioned one of the archers, but he wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"I managed to get a little information from the Holy Lancer over there." "What the hell's a Holy Lancer?" he asks me with a quizzical look.  
  
"I dunno, that's what he called himself. I suppose it's the lancer equivalent of a Holy Knight."  
  
"I suppose. So, what did you find out from him?"  
  
"Only where they were told to go. Apparently this wasn't their destination. I guess the Nanten have better spies than you guys," I say, poking him in the ribs with my elbow while he glares at me. "Anyway, they were heading for Lionel, so you might be able to find some clues as to the where-abouts of your quarry there."  
  
"Well, it's better than I was an hour ago. Thank you so much for your help. It's clear how you could have traversed the world. As promised, here's the 2000 gil for the information, and, as I promised, a little something extra for your help in the battle. Are you sure you won't come with me? It would certainly make my life easier."  
  
"Ah, but it would make my life a little harder, and I'm much too laid back to allow that."  
  
"Well," Varial sighs dejectedly, "perhaps we will meet again."  
  
"You can bet on it. And hopefully on the same side."  
  
We shake hands and he heads back the way he came, heading for Lionel. I watch him go, then head for Lesalia.  
  
As I go I keep my eyes open for a chocobo, but all of a sudden I am thoroughly enjoying the warm southerly breeze.  
  
Hwa hwa hwa! Months and months with no updates, then BAM! I knock out five pages in a few hours. What can I say? I just suddenly knew what I wanted to do with the next chapter and it worked. Anyway, the usual legal jazz about this is not my universe. I know, I know, I made up the Holy Lancer thing, but lancers are bad ass, so I just went with it. Anyway, I wanted him to get some lancer in him. Usual blah blah blah about reviews being nice. 


End file.
